Rubieże
|Władca = Lady Vash Kael'thas Sunstrider |Język = Ereduński Wspólny Niski Wspólny Draenejski Thalassiański Krucza Mowa Ogrzy |Przynależność = różnie, przeważnie sporny między Illidari oraz Płonącym Legionem |Wyznanie = szamanizm Kościół Świętego Światła kulty demonów }}Wielowymiarowa Rubież (czasami nazywana Rubieżami) jest nazwą nadaną rozproszonym resztkom planety Draenor unoszącym się w Wirującej Pustce. Jest to ojczyzna orków i miejsce ucieczki draenei z Argusa. Obecnie panem Outlands jest Illidan Stormrage i jego poplecznicy. Draenor był niegdyś wielką planetą, a główna część akcji World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade dzieje się na największych fragmentach rozbitego świata. Historia Outland został stworzony, kiedy Draenor stał się celem ataku ekspedycji Przymierza przybyłej przez Mroczny Portal, by definitywnie zlikwidować zagrożenie, jakim byli dla Azeroth orkowie. W sercu ostatecznej bitwy szaman Ner'zhul przystąpił do zapewnienia orkom ucieczki z Draenoru przez otwarcie innych międzywymiarowych portali, jednakże obecność tylu zakłóceń przestrzeni rozerwała planetę na kawałki, które spoczęły dryfując w Wirującej Pustce, a większe, wciąż połączone obszary, zostały nazwane Outland. W wybuchu zginęła większość istot zamieszkujących Draenor, poza nielicznymi orkami, ogrami i draenei. Po kataklizmie Pan Otchłani Magtheridon zjednoczył ocalałych orków i przejął kontrolę nad Outland. Dzięki Bramom Międzywymiarowym ściągnął on na pomoc demony z Wirującej Pustki, które pomogły w przejęciu kontroli nad strzaskanym światem. Demoniczny nocny elf Illidan Stormrage i wielu krwawych elfów i nag uciekło do Outland i pobiło Magtheridona podbijając zniszczone ziemie. Po porażce w Northrend z ręki księcia Arthasa, powrócili i założyli stałe osady. Większość draenei, którzy pozostali w Outland, przeszła potworne mutacje i obecnie jedynie są cieniem ich dawnego jestestwa. Od rozpadu Draenoru, zarówno siły Światła, jak i Cienia dostrzegły nieprzydatność Outlandu. Może on obecnie służyć jako przyczółek do nowych inwazji Płonącego Legionu, jak również przyjąć bohaterów walczących z nim. W odpowiedzi naaru i Legion wysłali swoich agentów, by przejąć świat do własnych celów. Obecnie Przymierze i Horda muszą stawić czoła szalonemu Illidanowi, jak również morderczym sprzymierzeńcom Legionu, który chce przerzucić stąd do Azeroth Płonącą Krucjatę pod wodzą Kil'jaedena. thumb|XXXpx|Nagrand Druidzi dzięki pomocy magii na nowo zasiali życie w centralnych ziemiach Outlandu, które wcześniej były zupełnym pustkowiem, nazywając stworzone przez siebie obszary Zielonymi Przystaniami, takimi jak Sylvanaar w Górach Blade's Edge czy Cenarion Thicket w Lesie Terokkar. Główną bazą ekspedycji Kręgu Cenarion jest Przyczółek Cenarion w Zangarmarsh. Autochtoniczne rasy Draenoru * Arakkoa * Kopacze * Colossi * Draenei (Broken i Lost One uznawani są za rasy autochtoniczne, w przeciwieństwie do oryginalnych draenei) * Giganty Draenoru * Ethereal (technicznie nie są rasą autochtoniczną, lecz wiele źródeł wymienia je jako taką.) * Spaczone Dziki * Grzybowe Giganty * Piekielne rozrywacze (technicznie nie są rasą autochtoniczną, lecz wiele źródeł wymienia je jako taką.) * Gronnowie * Smoki Pustki * Naaru (technicznie nie są rasą autochtoniczną, lecz wiele źródeł wymienia je jako taką.) * Piekielni Orkowie * Ogry * Orkowie * Pustoszyciele * Kamienni Obdzieracze * Shivarra (technicznie nie są rasą autochtoniczną, lecz wiele źródeł wymienia je jako taką.) * Sporelingowie * Grzyboludzie * Grzyboperze * Stalkerzy Osnowy * Strażnicy Zagłady (technicznie nie są rasą autochtoniczną, lecz wiele źródeł wymienia je jako taką.) Geografia Zanim Draenor się rozpadł, był piękną planetą posiadającą kontynenty i morza, zupełnie jak Azeroth. Wybuch zmienił wszystko. Outland nie posiada własnego słońca, a księżyc zawsze świeci na niebie, większy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Inne ciała niebieskie również wędrują po nieboskłonie, wśród nich różowa gwiazda oraz mniejsza, jasnoniebieska. Niegdysiejszy księżyc Draenoru, zwany przez orków Bladą Panią, wciąż może być obserwowany na niebie Półwyspu Hellfire, Netherstorm i Górach Blade's Edge. Obecnie księżyc jest brudnobrązowy, pozbawiony swej srebrzystej poświaty. Outland składa się z jednego, dużego odłamu świata i mniejszych wysepek krążących wokół niego. Czarne łańcuchy wiążą ze sobą te wyspy, a podróżnicy mogą po nich się dostać na nie (jednak muszą uważać, gdyż upadek do Wirującej Pustki może być bardzo nieprzyjemny). Mogą również polecieć, a nawet, w niektórych wypadkach, po prostu przeskoczyć na te wyspy. Outland jest w znacznej części martwy i pusty, prawie jak niegdyś Draenor. Orkowie zbudowali w różnych miejscach duże, czarne fortece, spośród których niektóre jeszcze stoją. Przyczółki Płonącego Legionu i społeczności spaczonych draenei rozrzucone są po wszystkich krainach. Zniszczenia, jakich doznał Draenor, wypaczyły rzeczywistość, grawitację, przestrzeń. Czasami nawet czas nie funkcjonuje tak, jak powinien. Mapy thumb|Mapa Outlandu * Interaktywna mapa Outlandu * Szczegółowa mapa Outlandu Strefy Outland obecnie skłąda się z siedmiu dużych stref połączonych ze sobą, lecz znacznie się od siebie różniących. thumb|Mapa szczegółowa Outlandu * Hellfire Peninsula (58-63) * Zangarmarsh (60-64) * Terokkar Forest (62-65) * Nagrand (64-67) * Blade's Edge Mountains (65-68) * Netherstorm (67-70) * Shadowmoon Valley (67-70) Inne regiony * Mountains of Flame (Warcraft III) * Deadlands (Warcraft III) * Haven of the Damned (Warcraft III) Oficjalne informacje Rozbite pustkowia Outlandu są wszystkim, co pozostało z Draenoru, niegdyś pięknej ojczyzny orków. Podczas Drugiej Wojny Przymierze najechało Draenor przedostając się przez Mroczny Portal. Ku przerażeniu Sprzymierzonych Ner'zhul stworzył jeszcze kilka nowych bram, którymi mógłby poprowadzić pokonaną Hordę do nowych, nietkniętych światów. Kiedy członkowie Ekspedycji Przymierza zamknęli za sobą Mroczny Portal, Ner'zhul otworzył inne bramy, by orkowie mogli uciec. Jednak potężne energie bram spowodowały katastrofalną eksplozję, która niemal doszczętnie rozerwała Draenor. Niemal trzynaście lat później - po zakończeniu Trzeciej Wojny - upadły nocny elf, Illidan, odkrył, że duże fragmenty Draenoru wciąż istnieją, dryfując pomiędzy kosmicznymi wiatrami Wirującej Pustki. Po jego porażce poniesionej z ręki złego księcia Arthasa, Illidan uciekł z powrotem do szczątków Draenoru i przemianował go na Outland. Szybko przejął kontrolę nad regionem i zamknął ostatnie z aktywnych bram Ner'zhula. O ile jest on niekwestionowanym władcą strzaskanego świata, Illidan żyje w ciągłym strachu, że zostanie odkryty przez swych potężnych adwersarzy, przede wszystkim Kil'Jaedena, Arthasa, oraz pozostałych panów Płonącego Legionu. Obecnie Outland jest domem dla rozproszonych plemion draenei, prymitywnych orków i potężnych tajemnych istot pochodzących z samej Pustki. Agenci Płonącego Legionu również postrzegają Outland jako region o znaczeniu strategicznym na trasie ich Płonącej Krucjaty mającej na celu zniszczyć wszelkie życie we wszechświecie. Outland w Burning Crusade thumb|250px|Ekran ładujący z TBC Chris Metzen poinformował podczas Panelu Twórców, że Illidan zamknął wszystkie Mroczne Portale w Outlandzie. Jednakże MagusRogue, twórca osnowy RPG do World of Warcraft przekazał następującą informację: "Te portale zostały zamknięte przez Illidana. Jednakże niektóre zadania w dodatku Burning Crusade będą wymagały od gracza otwarcia ich na nowo, by walczyć z Legionem w nowych światach. Zapowiada się wspaniale." Na chwilę obecną żadne portale do nowych światów nie zostały otwarte w dodatku World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, lecz mogą zostać dodane później. Tom Chilton: "Outland będzie się składał z kilku nowych otwartych stref. Będzie wiele dróg, co upodobni przemieszczanie się między nimi do podróżowania między Azeroth a Kalimdorem. Przechodzisz przez portal, oglądasz ekran ładujący i już jesteś: Outland. Zaczniesz w miejscu, które nazwaliśmy Półwyspem Hellfire. Jest to strefa dla poziomów 58-63. (Początkowo lokacja ta była projektowana dla poziomów 54-60). Wszystko w Outlandzie jest niecodzienne. Wierzę, że spodobają się wam nowe strefy otwarte w WoW, jak również droga do poziomu 70., lochy i tak dalej." Strefy w Outlandzie są większe niż Wschodnie Ziemie Plagi - wszystkie strefy będą duże (poza miniaturowymi obszarami dla poziomów 1-10). en:Outland *